darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Guthrie
Dr. Peter Guthrie was a parapsychologist who came to Collinwood to consult in the case of Elizabeth Collins Stoddard’s strange malady in 1967. Biography Dr. Guthrie was first mentioned by Frank Garner as being a professor of parapsychology at Dartmouth who investigated reports of the supernatural (159). After examining Elizabeth, he concluded that she was in a trance and convinced Carolyn Stoddard that Elizabeth should be moved to a hospital. He arranged to stay at Collinwood so that he could conduct an investigation as to the cause of Elizabeth's condition (160). Dr. Guthrie told Victoria and Carolyn that something at Collinwood wanted to harm Elizabeth. He learned of the conflict between Elizabeth and Laura Collins. Victoria told him about David Collins' and her own encounter with the ghost of Josette Collins (161). Dr. Guthrie advised Victoria to keep David away from Laura. Victoria told him about her being compelled by Josette Collins to go to the crypt at Eagle Hill Cemetery. When he met David, they visited the Old House together. While there, David saw the portrait of Josette transform into the completed painting of Laura (162). The same day, Dr. Guthrie visited Laura (163). Following up on David's encounter, Dr. Guthrie decided to visit Sam Evans to learn more about what inspired him to create the paintings of Laura Collins. Dr. Guthrie and Victoria gained permission for him to visit from Sam's daughter Maggie at the Collinsport Inn. While there, Dr. Guthrie met Burke Devlin. While Victoria stayed to talk with Burke, Dr. Guthrie went to the Evans Cottage alone. When Sam told him that he painted them against his will, Dr. Guthrie told him that he believed him. Dr. Guthrie learned from Victoria, who learned from Burke, that Elizabeth was alone with Laura right before she became ill (164). When Carolyn learned of this, she planned to confront Laura. However, Dr. Guthrie believed that it would be wise that Laura not know they suspected her. He then suggested the idea of having a séance to find out more about Elizabeth's sickness. He was convinced that David was safe while he was with his mother (165). Dr. Guthrie went to the Blue Whale for a meeting with Burke and had a drink with Sam. Sam told him that Laura was responsible for his hands being burnt. He related to Guthrie about his terrible dreams about Laura the night the fire burnt his hands. Sam was relieved to hear that Guthrie believed him. Burke showed up and the two sat down alone. Burke wanted to know more about Guthrie and his intentions. Guthrie asked him about Elizabeth and Laura's last meeting but received no answers. Later, he went to the Cottage to question Laura about the night Elizabeth collapsed. He invited her to the séance but she declined (168). Guthrie organized the first séance at Collinwood in order to contact the spirit of Josette Collins (170). He brought a tape recorder to the séance, which he demonstrated to Laura the next day. After Laura left, the tape had mysteriously been recorded over with the sound of fire. He was murdered by Laura when she caused his car to burst into flames and crash, burning him to death (186). The original plan was to name the character Dr. Harrison Guthrie. Appearances 160, 161, 162, 163, 164, 165, 167, 168, 169, 170, 171, 172, 174, 175, 176, 177, 178, 179, 180, 181, 182, 183, 184, 185, 186 Category:Present-Day Characters Category:Characters Category:Males